Fushimi and the Duck
by FushimiSaruhiko Scepter 4
Summary: What does Fushimi happen to find on a leisure walk in the park? A little duck with a broken wing. In-progress story, HOMRA has the duck as of right now.
1. Chapter 1

Fushimi just wasn't up to do anything productive today. He spent all morning in his little office inside Scepter 4 headquarters reading his books and thinking about the past. Munakata had entered his office several times shouting at Fushimi to get working, or to stop the erotic noises coming from the computer in front of him. With a click of his tongue he stood up, grabbed his sword and walked out of his office, leisurely walking past the secretary in the man office, and out the door.

A light breeze ruffled his hair has Fushimi walked about the city looking for something to do, someone to mess with on this fine February day, only to be disappointed when there was no one to be seen. Walking past the park he stopped suddenly, he heard a soft noise. It almost sounded like a quack from a duck though it was too soft to be a mature duck. Fushimi looked around his hearing suddenly hyper sensitive, looking for the source of this noise. Turning his head slightly to left he saw it, a baby duckling sitting underneath a tree quacking it's little head off. Slowly Fushimi made his way towards the duck, careful not to startle it and stress it out more than it already was. Upon reaching the duck Fushimi realized why it was sitting under the tree instead of swimming about with all the other ducks, it's wing was bent at an odd shape, twisted about and broken. With an exasperated sigh Fushimi knew he was bound to regret what he was doing as he took his coat off, setting the baby duck inside of it and wrapping him up, leaving room for it's little head to poke through for air. Calmly, as if he hadn't just abducted a duck from a park, Fushimi made his way to his own apartment, stopping once or twice to pick up Gauze and other medical supplies.

Later that night Fushimi sat crossed legged on his floor watching the little duck. It's feathers were a beautiful black with hints or green and purple lacing through them, and atop it's little head was a single tuff of feathers sticking straight up. Fushimi smiled to himself as he looked at his little duck.

'What would be a good name for this little thing?' he thought to himself.

The duck sat about 5 feet away from Fushimi, very cautious of the man. He wasn't a duck, he didn't have feathers, what could he possibly be? The little duck stood up, it's broken wing now bandaged, and made his way slowly waddling towards Fushimi. Fushimi's eyes widened in surprise as the petite duck made it's way towards him. He knew! He knew what he should name this little guy! Waddles. The name suited him, the duck was simply waddling towards him. It was almost absurd the way the duck was moving. Fushimi stuck his hand out, pressed it against the floor so Waddles could sit on his hand.

Just then a knock sounded on Fushimi's door.

'Who could possibly be bothering me?' He thought angrily.

He stood up, the duck still sitting in his palm and made is way to the door. The person on the other end started to bang, loud and impatiently. Fushimi swung open the door, holding Waddles against his chest as he stared daggers at the person bothering him. Yata stood on the other side, surprised to see Fushimi with a duck clutched against his chest. It really was a sight to behold, such a crazy psychotic man holding this duck in his hands, clutching it to his chest even. Yata couldn't suppress a giggle that came out of his mouth while he stood on the threshold of Fushimi's door.  
'Now you shut up, I found him at the park and his wing was broken I wasn't going to just _leave_ him there.'

Yata nodded, completely understanding that despite how messed up Fushimi was, he still had a soft spot for some things. Like, little ducks apparently.

'I was just coming over to see if we could finish that fight we started a while ago, but I see your a little busy Mommy~'

Fushimi swung the door closed, practically throwing it off it's hinges, in an attempt to make Yata shut up. The door tactic failed as the red head had stuck his foot out to avoid getting the door slammed in his face.

'Come on Saru, You have to admit that things never going to leave you alone now that you've taken it under your wing.'

Fushimi sighed, he knew this Waddles probably wouldn't leave him alone from now on, but he didn't need Yata to stand there with that smug smile on his face, quietly laughing to himself about it.

'His name is Waddles, by the way.'

Yata exploded with laughter.

'WADDLES? YOU-YOU NAMED THE DUCK 'WADDLES'?!'

He practically fell to the floor as hysterical laughter rushed over him.  
Saruhiko clicked his tongue in disgust and sat back on the floor, cross legged, allowing Waddles to move about freely to his hearts content.

Yata rolled over onto his stomach, having actually fallen to the floor laughing at the ducks ridiculous name. He stared up Saru, and started a slow crawl towards him and 'Waddles'. The duck started slowly making it's way towards Yata. Now realizing why Saru named him Waddles, Yata realized it wasn't such a terrible name after all, It did make sense. Waddles hopped onto Yata's hand and slowly started waddling up his arm, attempting to reach his back. Fushimi, noticing His slight struggle to get passed Yata's shoulders, scooted towards the two and gave the duck a little extra help climbing up Yata. Waddles walked around on Yata's back for a few minutes before finding a nice spot to lay down, right in the small of his back. With a sigh Waddles fell asleep on Misaki. Fushimi stared for a while at Waddles sleeping on Yata and decided Waddles could be their little duck. He looked down at Yata, realizing now that he too had fallen asleep. Fushimi stood up, grabbing a pillow and a blanket and lifted Yata's head onto part of it, and lightly covered his lower backside with the blanket. Then, he too laid down on the opposite side of the pillow and shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Fushimi awoke with a start. Sitting straight up and gasping for hair his eyes shot across the room looking for the annoying creature making these Annoying noises that woke up him. Looking around his eyes settled upon Waddles. Ah yes, Waddles. The duck he had mistakenly decided to take home yesterday. Waddles was sitting right next to wear Fushimi's head was, quacking and quacking for no reason in particular. Fushimi went up to rub his eyes only to realize his glasses were missing. He had mistakenly fallen asleep last night with them on, while grabbing a pillow and blanket for...Yata. Where was Yata? Fushimi stood up, all wobbly and sore from sleeping on the floor, no matter how soft the carpet might be. Waddles continued quacking and pecking Fushimi's glasses.

'Oh, so that's where my glasses went...'

Fushimi stood for awhile, just standing and observing his apartment. To the left was a small kitchen, nothing too spectacular, just a stove top with an oven, one fridge, and an island with two chairs for eating. To his right was an entertainment center complete with a small couch, and finally in front of him was a large hallway with one door in the very back and two on the left, with one on the right. The room in the very back was his, one room on the left was a guest room, the one next to the guest room was large bathroom and the one room on the right was just a storage room.  
Carefully stepping over Waddles, still pecking at his glasses, Fushimi made his way to the kitchen only to find a note sitting on the island. A quick note was written on it, obviously Yata's hand writing given the hideous pen-man ship.

'Woke up and waddles had your glasses. Took a picture. I went to meet up with everyone else, see you around Monkey. - Yata.'

With a sigh Fushimi decided he'd eventually get Yata back for taking such a picture of him and Waddles, and also came to the conclusion that perhaps Waddles was attempting to eat his glasses, because he was hungry.

'...What do ducks eat? I can't...I can't give him meat that's just wrong, lettuce maybe? How much should I give him?'

These thoughts started making their way through Fushimi's head as Waddles got up and made his way toward the man, leaning against the island deep in thought. Nibbling on Fushimi's shoe, Waddles made his presence known as he quacked so loud that Fushimi jumped about a foot in the air, before returning the outburst from the duckling with a sinister glare.

Fushimi opened his refrigerator and grabbed some lettuce and bread. He threw the lettuce on the ground in front of the duck and threw the toast in the toaster, then made his way to the back of the apartment to shower and get ready for the day.

Waddles ate the lettuce, the whole thing, and looked about curiously. No...This wasn't the park anymore, obviously, this place didn't have a pond that he knew of. How was he supposed to get clean? Waddling to the back of the house, the same direction his mother had gone, he stopped in front of a door that was left slightly ajar. Moving through the crack in the door he realized, My god! There has a pond in this place!

Quickly waddling and half stumbling Waddles made his way to where Fushimi was showering. The steam was so thick Fushimi didn't even notice when the small duck had simply climbed in to shower with him. Reaching for a sponge to finish washing up he mistakenly dropped it on the floor. With a 'tch' of his tongue he reached down to grab it, stumbling around with his hand for a while before closing it around something that felt like a sponge. He applied soap to his 'sponge' and was continuing his shower when, his sponge squeaked. Fushimi's face fell as he looked down to realize he had picked up Waddles and was rubbing a duck all over his chest and...what not.

Angrily he stepped out of the shower into the brisk cool air and, still naked, walked over to his kitchen to set the duck down on the island. Halfway to the kitchen he heard the familiar sound of someone knocking loudly on the door and then declaring that they were going to enter.

'SARU I'M COMING IN IF YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR WITH THAT DU-'

Yata stopped. What he saw before him really was picture worthy. In front of him was a naked Fushimi, with a look of pure hatred and embarrassment, holding poor Waddles over himself to shield areas Yata never expected to see.


	3. Chapter 3

'Sa-Saru... What are you DOING WITH WADDLES!' Yata practically screamed as he tried to look away from where Waddles was being held.

Fushimi stood, not sure if he should turn around and run back to his shower with waddles, or risk setting the duck down and having Misaki see him in all his glory. In the end Fushimi tried to reason with Yata.

'Misaki... You see this isn't what it looks like-'

'REALLY? BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR HOLDING A BABY DUCK TO YOUR JUNK. REALLY SARU? I KNEW YOU HAD KINKS BUT THIS IS PUSHING IT TOO FAR.'

Fushimi sighed, He wasn't sure how he was going to reason with Misaki. He really could be incredibly dense sometimes.

'Misaki if you don't Shut Up and allow me to explain I'm going to remove Waddles and I really don't think you want to see what He's shielding.'

With a gulp Misaki visibly paled at Fushimi's words. With a nod of Yata's head, Fushimi began to explain the recent events.

'Well I woke up and you weren't here, and I noticed Waddles nibbling on my glasses so I decided I'd throw some lettuce on the ground and go take a shower. Little did I know our favorite little duck followed me into my shower. I ended up dropping my sponge and mistakenly picked up Waddles and used him as one until he squeaked. Then I ran to put him on the island until I finished my shower, and you walked in.'

Misaki seemed to consider Fushimi's story. It seemed believable but Yata still had a fleck of doubt about this story and a part of him still took Fushimi as a duck pedophile.

Fushimi was still un-sure about what do do next. Should he set Waddles down and go back to his shower? Misaki was just Standing there watching him and quite frankly it was started to make Fushimi a little uncomfortable.

'Oi...Misaki, I'm going to set Waddles down and go back to my shower...Do you mind turning around, or better yet, Leaving?'

'I was just coming by to see if Waddles was okay, so yeah I think I'll just...go...now...'  
Yata turned around and just about ran out the door, he wasn't fast enough though to hide the blush covering his face and around his ears.

Fushimi sighed and set Waddles down.  
'All this drama over a little duck I mistakenly took home. I'm starting to think you're more trouble then your worth, Waddles.'

Waddles quacked as if to show he understood, and sat himself down on the island, signifying he wouldn't try anything funny again.

Fushimi gave a light smile at how obedient the duck was being and turned around to walk back to his shower. Halfway to his shower Fushimi turned back to glance at Waddles, making sure he was still sitting on the island like a good little duck. Waddles had fallen asleep. Finally content Fushimi turned around only to run face first into the door frame of his bathroom.

'FOR FUCKS SAKE.' Fushimi yelled.

Blood started a slow trickle down his face and Fushimi cursed himself for not having the best eye sight, hence his glasses. Fushimi turned to the kitchen to grab a towel only to step on something. It rolled right from under-neath Fushimi's foot causing the tall man to teeter and fall backwards, smashing into the wall yet again on his descent to the ground. Cursing everyone and everything he rolled onto his stomach to clutch his bleeding nose and the small gash in his cheek.

Turning his head to see what he slipped on Fushimi was a little surprised to see he had slipped on Yata's skateboard. The surprise only lasted a few seconds as he began to curse Misaki and his god damn skate board. For as much as he loves that thing he sure leaves it around in the worst places. Fushimi laid on the grown and thought over whether or not he should even try getting up, for fear he might fall over or trip into a knife.

Fushimi heard foot steps outside his door and wasn't even surprised when Yata came back into his apartment asking if Fushimi had seen his skateboard.

Yata walked into the apartment for the second time that day to find Fushimi in another compromising position. Face down, naked, in a pool of his own blood cursing the day Yata was born, and the man who thought inventing a plank of wood on wheels was a 'good idea'.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all the nice reviews I rather enjoy reading them every morning. I'm not sure where I'm taking this story but I'm open to ideas about how This ship should sail. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried not to hurt Fushimi anymore than I already did...

Yata froze. He just, stood there staring at Fushimi rolled over clutching his bleeding nose, naked, while Waddles sat on the island sleeping. He wasn't exactly sure what his next plan of action should be, did he cover his friend with a towel or blanket, and then tend to his wounds? Or did he tend to his wounds and risk seeing Fushimi even more naked than he already has? Yata decided on the latter. Cautiously walking over to Fushimi he stood over him, really trying hard to not stare at the man's butt.

'Uh...Fushimi...you need some help? I could get you a rag to wipe up your nose blood, a band-aid for that cut on your face...'

Fushimi stopped cursing and went completely still. He was trying, really he was. He was trying very hard not to turn around and lash out at Yata. This whole thing wasn't exactly his fault, he may have left his skate-board laying around, but Fushimi had neglected to get his glasses, and Waddles... He felt bad blaming a duck for his misfortune but really, this was mostly that ducks fault.

'Yata, I would very much like it if you would grab me a rag, thank you.' He said, his voice was carefully measured to not sound to menacing, while also injected with enough venom to make sure Misaki knew he really fucked things up leaving his stupid skate-board laying around.

Hearing the venom in the man's voice Yata quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first rag he saw, coating it in warm water he turned just in time to see Fushimi attempting to stand up, all the while trying not to flash Yata. With a slight blush Yata walked over, focusing very hard on Fushimi's eyes and trying not to let his own stray.

'Here's the rag you wanted, I'll go grab your glasses and you can go put some clothes on.'

Fushimi accepted the rag and started to carefully dab at his nose and cut. It stung his cheek and Fushimi resisted the urge to start yelling a string of curses again. He leaned up against the wall, his stomach pressed against it trying to cover himself while he waited for Yata to give him his glasses so he could finally put some clothes on. Upon receiving said glasses Fushimi stood up a little taller, holding his head high despite being completely naked in front of his life long friend, and turned to walk to his room, leaving a stunned Yata to wait for his return.

Yata, still blushing like an obsessed fangirl returned to the kitchen to see what Waddles was up to.

'You caused a load of trouble you know,' Yata said to the little duck. 'I mean, _you_ got to see Fushimi up close and personal and then you caused him to run into a wall while he tried to get back to his shower.'

Yata leaned closer to the little duck, not knowing if Waddles could understand him, but not caring if he could either.

'To be honest, I'm a little jealous, I mean you got to be up close and personal with Fushimi. That's more than I've ever gotten and I've known him for years-'

The clearing of throat caused Yata to shut his mouth quickly and turn around in a flash. Behind Yata stood an upset Fushimi with toilet paper up his nose, considering his nose had still not stopped bleeding.

'I'm sorry, Don't let my presence in to room stop you from un-loading all your dark secrets on Waddles, do tell us more about how you wish you could, how did you say it? 'Get up close and personal' with me.' Fushimi said with a smirk.

Fushimi quite enjoyed watching Yata squirm under his harsh stare. Really, If Misaki wanted to take their 'relationship' to the next level all he had to do was ask. Fushimi was no stranger to sex, with the same sex, and frankly he'd been a little curious about Misaki as well. Of course, they were just friends, but it didn't hurt to do a little something on the side every now and again.

Waddles couldn't believe his morning. Finding such a large pond, only to be picked up and lathered in bubbles and rubbed all over his mother, it really was strange. Then he was dropped on a large island and had to watch his mother crash into walls and bleed all over the floor. It really was an eventful morning.

Now Fushimi and Yata stood, staring at each other while a certain duck sat staring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey guys! This chapter is a little...steamy. So if two guys kissing and squeezing a duck doesn't float your fancy I suggest skipping part of this chapter.

Enjoy.

Fushimi was the first to speak.

'Well Misaki, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to continue telling Waddles about how I'm the one in your wet dreams?'

Fushimi was a little surprised as The red head's face turned an even brighter shade than his hair. Was that even possible? Apparently so.

Yata stammered for a second trying to collect his thoughts. Really, he didn't have wet dreams about Saru! Nothing too bad every happened in them anyway... Yata, face still as red as his hair finally opened his mouth to defend his pride, but what came out wasn't what he had meant to say.

' Why are you so eager to hear about them?! Do you have some weird Kink for hearing about my wet dreams!?' Misaki practically yelled.

Fushimi stood stunned. Really, this wasn't the answer he was expecting. It was a mixture of Misaki defending his pride and also ruining it at the same time. Fushimi had to admit though, he was a little curious about Misaki's dreams, knowing now that, yes, he did have them. About himself none the less. Fushimi was in a...generous mood today despite having his face smashed against a wall, so he decided, he would show Misaki some things that happened in his Own dreams.

Casually walking towards Misaki, trying to stay indifferent despite the slight quickening of his pulse, Fushimi made his way towards his life-time friend. Grasping Misaki tightly on the shoulders he prepared to move his face into Misaki's.

Yata gulped as Fushimi approached him. He looked ready for action, all showing and no telling. Fushimi grasped his shoulders and moved in. When their lips collided, it was like the heavens opened up and heavenly light was shinning down upon them and angels were singing. Except, that didn't happen. The heavenly light was the Sky light and the only singing was the sound of Waddles making soft quacks at his mother.

Waddles had remained silent this whole time. When his mother moved closer to the smaller boy, Waddles was admittedly confused. What were they going to do? His mother then brought his face closer and began eating the other persons face! Waddles couldn't believe what was happening! His own mother was sitting in a kitchen eating another person's face! He began to quack silently as his mother began opening his mouth, trying to consume more of the other's face. Then, the little one with the bright hair began to make soft noises, quite like his own little noises. Was he in pain? Waddles imagined getting your face eaten wasn't exactly a pleasurable thing.

Fushimi began to deepen their kiss as much as Misaki would allow. Opening his own mouth to try and let Misaki know he didn't have to stand still as a statue, he could show a little enthusiasm. Fushimi flicked his tongue against Misaki trying to get some sort of rise out of the man. He succeeded in getting small moans here and now. Fushimi pressed Misaki against the island, he knew where this was going. He had his eyes on the prize. Not literally, his eyes were closed, his glasses had been removed and set on the counter. Fushimi was a little afraid of taking his glasses off, the bleeding in his nose had just recently stopped.

Yata began to allow Fushimi to do what he pleased as he was pressed up against the island. Wrapping his arms around Fushimi, the latter began to unzip his pants. Yata wasn't sure where this was going, or if he liked it but the heat of the moment had gone to his head and he wanted this. He felt something on his thigh, assumed it was Fushimi's hand and go ready for the pleasure that was sure to come, only it didn't. He heard a squeak, like a chew toy being squeezed to tightly and opened his eyes.

Fushimi still had his closed and was pressing his hand against Misaki, in a rather private area. He heard a soft squeak and smiled to himself thinking Misaki was probably enjoying this.

'You know Misaki, you can be a bit louder if you want...' Fushimi said sensually.

Only, Misaki wasn't making noises. He was to busy staring at the duck being squeezed on his crotch by Fushimi. Well...This is was...different.

'Saru... That isn't-'

'It's okay Misaki just let it happen, It's fine I promise.'

'No, Saru you don't understand That's not me-'

Fushimi slid his hand of Misaki, only... Misaki must be wearing feather boxers or something because his hand was most definitely touching feathers. Fushimis's eyes snapped open in sudden realization. He looked at Misaki, who was still blushing like mad with Waddles sitting on his crotch. Fushimi really wasn't surprised when he looked down and saw he was squeezing the duck, thinking he was something much much different.

Yata suppressed a giggle at Fushimi's face expression. Really, the man looked like he was just done with everything right now. This duck not only ate part of his glasses, and climbed into the shower with him, now Waddles was cock blocking him too.

Waddles gave a loud short quack to his mother. He really wasn't sure what they had been doing but he knew he didn't like the idea of watching the two eat each other alive so he had to intervene somehow. So Waddles had climbed onto Yata's lap to get his mother's attention. He really hadn't expected to get the life squeezed out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday time just got away from me and I was dead beat for no apparent reason.

I did a semi-Valentines day themed thing for you all, and of course, left you with a beautiful cliffhanger. Enjoy.

-Sarah

'You know...I'm not even surprised anymore.' Fushimi said with a sigh.

He stepped away from Yata and let his hands fall down to his sides. Fushimi really was having terrible luck today and he just felt tired. It might have been the blood loss or the fact that this Duck kept ruining his day, but he really wanted to just crawl back into bed and sleep until tomorrow.

'Yata...I think I'm going to just go back to bed until tomorrow.'

Yata slid off the counter where he was poking at Waddles and letting him nibble his finger. A lot of time had passed since this morning when Fushimi smashed his nose and everything, it was around 5:00 in the afternoon. Yata wouldn't mind sleeping all day until tomorrow. Tomorrow was a special day after all. February 14th and all.

'Yeah, Okay that sounds like a good idea to me, but if we do go to sleep, where should we put Waddles? I mean, I just don't think you want to try and go to sleep with him walking around your apartment.'

Fushimi thought for a moment. He turned and walked over the one of the rooms in his hallway, the guest room. Upon opening the door it looked relatively normal. A simple bed with a bedside table, a lamp, a fan, and a dresser.

'Waddles can just sleep in here. I'll throw some lettuce on the ground and...do ducks need a litter box?'

Fushimi knew ducks weren't like cats, you couldn't just train them to go in boxes. He left Yata and Waddles to explore the small room, and went to the storage room to grab and old towel. Upon returning to his guest room he found Yata and Waddles laying on the bed together with Waddles walking all over Misaki's chest and quacking, attempting to bite Misaki's finger. Fushimi dropped the towel and flopped down onto the bed with Misaki. He wouldn't really mind just sleeping here with Misaki for the night...

-The very next day - February 14th.

Yata awoke slowly, opening his eyes and the sun light hit his lids and looking from side to side. To his right Waddles was walking around on the bedside table doing whatever it is ducks do in the morning, and to his left was Fushimi, his limbs splayed out all around him. Misaki rolled off the bed, a little sore where Fushimi had shoved his knee into his back. He wrote a note on the counter for Saru to find and left the apartment. It was Valentines day and given the shitty days Saruhiko had lately, especially yesterday, Yata decided he'd go out and get Saru a nice gift and whatever else he wanted.

Fushimi woke up 2 hours after Misaki had left to the smell of pancakes being cooked. His stomach rumbled, trying to remember the last time he had actually cooked something in his kitchen. Fushimi wasn't much of cook, anything he made couldn't really be considered edible. Then he remembered the date. Ah yes, The 14th of February, really just an excuse for the men and woman around town to have sex and eat absurd amounts of candy. Despite his hate for this day, he knew Yata loved to celebrate it so for him he would grin and deal with it.

Fushimi stood up and watched Waddles. He was just, walking in circles around the lamp on the little table. Is that a duck thing? Do they circle they're prey before they attack? Is a lamp even considered prey? Fushimi didn't bother trying to understand Waddles, he was still upset and could feel the pain in his nose from yesterdays antics.

Yata heard the familiar sound of Fushimi stomping loudly into the kitchen. He really wasn't a morning person. His hair was always sticking straight up and his clothes were always a little disheveled in the mornings. Yata turned and smiled at Fushimi before turning back to the stove and flipping a pancake.

Izumo, Anna and Yata had all made pancakes together one morning when Anna decided she had wanted to learn to cook. It had really been an experience given that Anna had never really made anything except for cereal, and her dresses were quite the fire hazard. Either way, they had made pancakes and even the King had shown approval. If the King liked Yata's pancakes, they must be damn good pancakes.

'Morning Saru. I decided I'd make some breakfast for us, and there's a card sitting on the table for you...'

Fushimi's eyes widened a bit when he heard that Yata was making him breakfast, and that there was a card waiting for him. He reached over the island and plucked up a red envelope. Inside it wasn't what he expected. It wasn't some sappy hallmark card, it was handmade, and inside the card was a darling note from his very own Yata. Not only was there a note, there were also two tickets to see any movie of Fushimi's choosing. Yata really didn't need to go to all this trouble, making him breakfast, buying movie tickets on what little money he earned lately.

'Misaki...I'm not sure what to say. I guess I should start with Thank You...'

Yata felt hands on his shoulders as Fushimi leaned over him from behind and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He felt, as Fushimi leaned away, an envelope in return get left in the back pocket of his own pants.

Yata turned off the stove and put the last few pancakes on a plate and laid them out on the island. It really did look nice, the island. He had a stack of pancakes in the middle, a table setting for two, and two pink roses in a little vase in the middle. As they sat down, Yata could feel Fushimi's eyes on him, waiting for him to open his own envelope.

Yata tore the envelope open, glancing up and Fushimi a few times who stared straight at him, a childish gleam in his eyes.  
When opening the card inside, Yata gave a small gasp as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

'Saru- I can't believe...'


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: HA! I wrote this chapter on Friday I just felt like being mean and not updating until today. I hope you like this chapter, Misaki's present is really cool in my opinion. There's a little bit from Waddles in here too, so I hope you like that. There is one small little sentence about Jesus so if you get offended I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you. Enjoy.

-Sarah

Misaki stared. He just sat and looked at the two pieces of paper in his hands. He really couldn't believe it. Where did Fushimi even get the money for this sort of thing, who did he have to kill for these? Misaki certainly hoped that Fushimi didn't actually have to kill anyone for these tickets though.

Fushimi stared at Misaki with a grand smile on his face. It hurt his cheeks a little bit, he hadn't smiled this wide in a very long time, but seeing how shocked Misaki was with those tickets in his hands was worth every penny he spent getting them.

In Misaki's hands two plane tickets. One ticket was to America, a place Misaki had always been rather curious about, the second ticket was to England. Misaki was statue still, he could feel the happiness oozing out of him but he just wasn't sure how to show his appreciation.

'Saru... This... How did you...?'

Fushimi smiled even wider, if that was even possible, it literally looked like his face was ready to split in two.

'I put in a lot of extra hours at work, you might have been wondering why I was at home less and around Scepter 4 more, these are why. I'm coming with you also, so that add's up to 4 tickets, which isn't cheap in this economy. I know how much you've wanted to visit these places and I figured It wouldn't hurt to take a vacation with my good friend Misaki...maybe patch up things a little better.'

Yata Blushed even harder, some was out of embarrassment though. This gift made Misaki's look a little...small. A movie compared to traveling to America and England? It wasn't hard to see which would be more fun.

'Now Misaki, why are you blushing like that? At least say a coherent sentence so I know you're excited.'

'Saru, I just don't know what to say! I can't believe you spent all that time and effort getting tickets to travel, with me of all people. It's only Valentines day, this is such a large gift...'

'I know it's only Valentines day, I was hoping to save these for your birthday or some other holiday, but if you look closely you'll notice the departure date was before your birthday so, obviously that wouldn't have worked. I'm glad your excited Misaki, We leave in a week.'

Fushimi stood up and started clearing the table as Misaki still sat reveling in the gift he had gotten. Fushimi couldn't help but think about how cute he looked, sitting there smiling so wide at two pieces of paper. As Fushimi dumped the plates in the sink, not the dishwasher for he had issues using the damn thing, He noticed Waddles had gotten out of the guest room and was limping around by his feet, his wing still at an awkward angle, but not as bad as it had been a few days ago. Seeing the little duck circling around him, in an affectionate manner of course, really struck a cord with Fushimi and so he dropped a pancake in front of the little duck.

Waddles was taken aback when a large circle fell in front of him. He cautiously stepped on it. Soft and squishy. A lot like his mother's stomach had been last night when Waddles was prowling around the bed Fushimi had been sleeping on. Waddles poked at the large flat circle with his beak, giving it an experimental peck here and there and tearing off small pieces of it. Waddles went as still as a duck could go as he swallowed his bit of pancake. This was so much better than lettuce! This circle was fluffy and light and had such a strange taste! Waddles couldn't stop himself as he shoved his beak into the fluffy circle and began tearing off huge chunks of pancake and swallowing them whole.

Fushimi made a concerned face at Waddles. He was really chowing down on the pancake he had thrown on the floor for him. Really, the duck was acting like he hadn't seen food in weeks and this was bread touched by Jesus, or whomever it is ducks worship. Fushimi clicked his tongue and looked back at Misaki who, surprisingly, was still sitting at the table staring at his tickets.

'I will take those away if you don't start moving soon, Misaki.'

Yata came back to his senses. He had been thinking about what he would tell HOMRA when they asked about where he was going for the next two months. Anna would easily be able to tell if he was lying, and would easily figure out he was going on a trip with a traitor.

Yata stood up and walked over to Fushimi, enveloping him in a large bear hug, much to Fushimi's surprise.

Fushimi tensed at the hug. It was strange he thought, I can easily grope this man in his most private areas, but God forbid he hug me, because I have no idea what to do in these situations. Judging by the way he felt arms wrapped around his back, Fushimi guessed it was customary to to wrap his own around Yata. He remembered doing things like this before they had joined HOMRA. Occasionally hugging each other on cold nights, or whenever Yata was upset over his home life. He just hadn't been involved in hugs lately;

It was almost like he forgot.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Hello guys, I'm uploading a chapter I wrote yesterday, but I didn't want to update twice in one day so...

Also, thinking about ending this one soon though I'm not sure how I'm going to pull that off. Just be prepared for this to end sometime soon, I didn't intend for it to be so long. Anyways, Enjoy.

-Sarah

Three days. That's all Yata has before him and Fushimi are off to America. Today is the day Yata will try to explain to his Clan that, yes, he is going on a very long vacation with the one who betrayed them. Yata stands outside the bar. Inside Anna is sitting next to Mikoto on the couch playing with her marbles, Izumo stands behind his bar shinning the same glass he always is. The rest of the clan is out and about doing bounties or just hanging around with some old friends. A bell sounds as Yata pushes his way inside the bar. Mikoto dosen't even bother to look up.

'Ah, Yata it's nice to see you today, we havn't seen you around the last few days, where have you been?' Yata stands nervously.

Should he tell them straight out? Should he stand here in front of his King and declare that he has been sleeping with the enemy? God forbid they think he actually DID anything with Fushimi, by sleeping, he litterally means they fell asleep on the same bed at the same time. Nothing more nothing less.

'Well...You see Kusangi, I've actually been...I've been with...' Yata stutters a few times, catching the King's attention.

Mikoto isn't known for having a great temper, infact he's known for quite the opposite. He stares Yata down,

'what the hell has this idiot been doing?'.

He glances at Anna, who sits with a marble to her eye looking straight up at Yata, analyzing his every move, every breath. She is a little scary like that, not that Mikoto has anything to hide from her. Yata continues.

'I've been with Fushimi, actually...He found this duck at the park and I was helping him take care of it. He named the duck Waddles, he's really cute...has this little feather on his head...'

Izumo isn't entirely shocked to hear Yata has been with Fushimi, they were partners together back in the day. He's always known that Yata was actually very hurt when Fushimi left them, burning his tattoo off right in front of Yata, that had to have been hard on the guy.

'Is that all Yata? With the way you're stuttering I might've thought you did something wrong...?'

'Well actually, Fushimi and I are leaving the country together soon...'

Mikoto's only indication that he was shocked was the slight raise of his eye brows. Leaving the country? That's a little strange. Mikoto still hadn't let go of the idea that Yata did something pretty stupid and that's why he was leaving.

'Yata. Why are you leaving the country with Fushimi?'

Yata jumped out of his skin at the sound of his's King voice. Really, Mikoto was very straight forward with some things. Yata hadn't really been expecting him to show any intrest in what he was doing.

'Fushimi spent a lot of money buying plane tickets to America and England for the both of us. He wants to try and 'patch things up' with the two of us.'

'I think that's a great Idea, actually. You havn't been the same since he left. Don't think we havn't noticed Yata.' Kusangi said.

Yata let out a great sigh. They were okay with him leaving with Fushimi, encouraging of it even.

Back at the apartment Fushimi sat at the island leaning on his hand. He still had to pack. He really hated packing and organizing things like this. Two passports sat in front of him, along with other papers needed to leave Japan and enter America. Really, Americans could be so paranoid about letting people into their little country.

Fushimi sighed, glancing to his left where Waddles sat on top of a half eaten pancake. He had dragged the thing all the way from where the sink was to the other side of the island, ate half of it, and made a nest out of the reamining part of it. It was kind of cute, Fushimi thought. A little duck sitting in a fluffy pancake. Waddles was snoring softly, little peeps coming out of his beck every now and again. Fushimi stood and decided maybe he'd try packing some of his clothes when he thought, wait a moment, if we're leaving...what am I going to do with Waddles? I can't bring him with, secreuity wouldn't allow so who...? Then it hit him.

A few hours later Fushimi stood infront of a rather large town house with a small black iorn gate linning the front yard. It was almost victorian style. After a single knock on the door the face of Munakata appeared.

'Fushimi?'

'Hello King, I have a favor to ask of you...'


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: SUP GUYS. Just another new chapter for this long little fic. There will be parts about the vacation, and parts about what happens at HOMRA. Upon getting back from traveling I think I will end the fic when Fushimi and Yata return. Hope you guys enjoy the story, as it will be coming to an end soon enough.

-Sarah

'Fushimi, I don't think I can take in a duck... You'll just have to find someone else to take in the poor thing' Munakata said upon hearing Fushimi's outrageous request.

Keep a duck? In his pristine home for over 2 months? He couldn't possibly do such a thing. Ducks require attention and cannot be trained to use the restroom. Just imagine what would happen to his carpets and wood flooring. Munakata couldn't possibly keep a duck in his home...even if it was just a cute little duckling, with a most strange name, even stranger that Fushimi of all people had come up with it. Munakata didn't think badly of his subordinates, but there were times when Fushimi's mental health was...questionable to say the least.

'Please King, Who else am I supposed to give him too? I don't exactly think Awashima would want a duck either...and I don't know about leaving him with HOMRA...'

Munakata raised an eye brow. HOMRA? Now there's an idea.

'Actually, Fushimi, I think leaving your little duck with HOMRA would be a good idea. I think they're strain Anna would very much enjoy having a little pet around. Just don't let Suoh too close to it, you know how bad his temper can be.'

Fushimi sighed. It wasn't all a bad idea, he just wasn't comfortable going to HOMRA. Fushimi was very prideful. He liked to pride himself on the fact that he didn't feel any remorse from leaving, or 'betraying', HOMRA. The fact of the matter is though, that he does feel a slight fleck of guilt. Fushimi can't bear going back to HOMRA and having their King look at him, he might be burned on the spot. Having all those eyes bore into him; he likes to think it wouldn't bother him and that he'd be able to just waltz in and do as he pleases, but he can't.

With a click of his tongue, Fushimi turned, Waddles in hand. He stepped back onto the street and made his way to a certain bar he had hoped he would never have to set foot in again.

Mikoto looked up when he heard the sound, or lack of, rather. His eyes met a pair of blue ones covered by glasses and unruly bangs. Fushimi stood before him, tall, straight, and stony faced. His eyes showed little emotion upon being back to his first clan. Mikoto leaned back against the couch and lit a cigarette. Interesting, he hadn't expected Fushimi to ever set foot in this bar again after joining Scepter 4. He wasn't angry, no, he was just a little surprised to see him back.

'Suoh...I need to ask a favor of you and your clan' Fushimi said.

'Oh? What does a traitor need from us?!' Some anonymous person in the bar yelled.

Mikoto held up a hand to silence the rest of his clan.

'What do you need Fushimi?'

'Well, I'm certain Yata came in earlier to talk to you about leaving the country, and I'm sure he might have mentioned a duck we've been taking care of.' To emphasis his point about the duck, Fushimi held out waddles, who was sitting contently in he warm grasp of his mother.

'I need to ask you if you and your clan would be ever so kind as to keep Waddles around the bar until Yata and I return from out traveling.'

Mikoto was silent. A duck? Fushimi came all this way, risked probably getting jumped by a few members, just to ask him to take care of a duck? Mikoto was sure ducks were fragile creatures, and this one looked to be very young. He sighed and was about to tell Fushimi, no way we cannot keep a duck inside this bar with so many violent men, when he glanced at Anna. The normally doll like, expressionless face was twisted into an expression of awe. She was leaning slightly toward the duck Fushimi held out and looked absolutely transfixed on the little thing. He couldn't believe it. Mikoto couldn't believe Anna was to interested in a little creature, but he soon remembered that, despite how mature and old she may seem, she was still a child at heart. With a sigh, Mikoto came to a decision as the rest of the bar was silent, awaiting for his answer to Fushimi's outrageous request.

'Yes, we'll take in your duck while Yata and yourself are out. I do want, however, a list of things that duck is supposed to eat and how we're supposed to take care of it.'

A quick glance at Anna showed that he had made the right choice. She looked absolutely thrilled at the idea of a pet, well...as thrilled as Anna can look about anything.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Hey guys, I tried to write a funny little thing. A little humor never killed anyone. I wanted something a little happier because I've been watching Clannad and my goodness that stuff is sad. Hope you enjoy!

-Sarah

A week had passed sense HOMRA decided to take in Fushimi and Yata's duck, Waddles.

At HOMRA:

Mikoto woke up at half passed 9, the only reason was the faint quacking he could hear the slight pressure on his chest. All week Mikoto had been waking up to Waddles somewhere around his room, the duck was free to roam around the bar and such, but for some unknown reason in the mornings at the same time everyday he would waddle around Mikoto's room quacking his little head off. So when Mikoto opened his eyes, he wasn't all that surprised to see Waddles sitting on his chest quacking. Soon Anna would come in, grab Waddles off Mikoto, and apologize for having the duck wake him, but as she left Mikoto would see a slight smile cross her features and he would feel no anger towards the duck anymore.

Mikoto sighed, really, of all the people to get attached to while his 'mothers' were away, it had to be him. One morning Mikoto had awoke to the duck EATING his hair! It was just sitting on Mikoto's face biting his hair and stepping on his eyes.

A knock on the door had Mikoto sitting up grasping the duck in his hand. Anna walked in and tried very hard not to giggle when she saw Mikoto with the duck in his hands. She quickly grabbed Waddles and made haste to leave the room before Mikoto got angry and perhaps burned Waddles alive.

In America:

Of all the places Yata wanted to visit, the Mall of America had been number two on his list. Fushimi had no idea why though, it was screaming people and rude Americans shuffling around getting too close for comfort. There were also annoying vendors trying to get you to buy things left and right, ah, but Misaki wanted to see this mall and this mall in particular so Fushimi promised to take him.

Yata's heart was pounding. God this place was huge! He had seen large business areas in Japan but this, this was fantastic! There were so many different stores and things to look at. Although some of the people here were rude, most minded their own business.

'Isn't this cool Saru?! Look at all the stores! Which one should we go in first? I saw this cool looking one over by another store called 'Spencers'...'

Yata continued ranting about all the stores he had seen and which one he wanted to go in next, and Fushimi continued staring around judging people as they walked by. As they walked they passed an...interesting store. It was called 'Victoria's Secret' and he had never seen one in Japan. Although the sight of half naked women in skimpy underwear didn't really excite Fushimi, the thought of how embarrassed Yata would be if they went in was very alluring.

'Nnn, Misaki...I think we should go in that store' Fushimi said his eyes trailing over the the bright pink store.

'Wh-what? Why? Not like you need anything in there!' Yata stuttered upon following Fushimi's eyes and landing on the lingerie store.

'You never know Misaki, I could have developed some strange kinks while we were fighting over the years.' Fushimi said with a smirk as he gripped Yata's hand and pulled him closer to the store.

Yata struggled to stay on his feet as he was pulled into the store.

Ladies. That was all Misaki saw when he walked in. Ladies. Clothed ladies, half naked ladies, pretty ladies, and ladies he wasn't even sure were ladies. Fushimi pulled him over to an area surrounded by teenage girls, inside each bin were tons and tons of panties.

'Look Misaki! They're having a sale!' Fushimi said with fake excitement, bending at the knees and bring his hands to his cheeks, a very good impression of many teenage girls inside the store.

He glanced over and Misaki and almost died. His face was red, so red it almost exceeded his hair color. Misaki's eyes were trying to focus on anything except for all the panties and girls in front of him, sweat had broken out across his forehead and his hands were twitching like mad.

Well, Fushimi thought, I wonder how far I can push him before he cracks...

Fushimi walked over to the bins where the girls were all standing, each one looked up from her shopping to stare at Fushimi. Mumbled sentences were overheard, some were saying how 'hot' and attractive Fushimi was, others were stating he was probably gay or just a pervert.

Fushimi looked in each bin trying to find the perfect pair of panties, something he would wear if he were a girl. His eyes stopped and a smile nearly cracked his face in half.

'Say...Misaki...How do you think I would look in these?'

Misaki looked up and in Saru's hands was the skimpiest thong Misaki had ever seen. It was bright red and wasn't even made of cloth, the whole thing was just Lace. This lacy thing was pinched between Fushimi's hands and Fushimi's face looked to be splitting in two from the half smirk half smile he was sporting as he watched Misaki's face flush even more, if that was possible.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Hey guys! Here's an update. It uses the word Fuck a lot later in this chapter but you'll understand why... Hope you enjoy... :)

-Sarah

'Mikoto-san?' Anna whispered lightly to the sleeping man.

It was 11:00 a.m and Anna was all alone at the bar, besides the sleeping figure in front of here. Everyone else was out running errands and whatever else HOMRA does during the day. Izumo was off getting supplies and Anna wanted Waddles. The problem? Mikoto was holding on to the duck like a security blanket. He had his arms wrapped around the slowly growing duck. Waddles seemed content, he was just sitting in Mikoto's arms blinking occasionally at Anna, maybe letting out a soft quack every now and again.

'Mikoto-san... Please wake up...'

Anna didn't want to startle Mikoto awake, no, when you startled him awake it was like asking for a death sentence, although he might be able ton control himself if he saw it was Anna who made the mistake.

Anna stuck her hands out and was about to gently shake Mikoto awake when his eyes suddenly shot open. Waddles let out a loud quack as Mikoto gripped Waddles a little to tight.

'Anna?' He asked quietly.

'Yes?'

Mikoto sat up and released the duck from his death grip. Waddles slowly walked over to Anna and climbed into he hands as she climbed off Mikoto's bed.

'Where is everyone else? Shouldn't you be with Izumo or something'? Mikoto asked.

'Everyone is...out. I came to get Waddles but you were sleeping with him so I figured I'd just wake you up quickly and grab him and leave...'

Mikoto looked at Anna. Her pale hair framing her eyes and petite frame. She really was a small child, she needs to eat more, Mikoto thought to himself.

'Well... I suppose since I'm already awake I'll just get up too, did you already have breakfast?'

-At a hotel in America-

Fushimi rolled over on his side and felt a warm body press against his own. It was nice, the heat radiating off this person... Fushimi brought his hand around the waist of his bed companion. Rubbing his face in their hair. Their _ginger_ hair. Wait.

Fushimi's eyes shot open and he glared, shocked, at Misaki who was laying in front of him...naked. What the fuck? Fushimi fell out of his bed onto the floor in shock trying to scoot away from Misaki, only to realize he too wasn't wearing a single thing on his lithe frame.

'MISAKI WAKE THE FUCK UP. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!' Fushimi screamed.

Misaki jerked awake and sat up.

'SARU! WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED? WHY ARE YOU NAKED? WHY ARE WE NAKED?' Misaki yelled.

'I DON'T KNOW I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT KNOW! GOD WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OVER THE SHEETS?'

Fushimi grabbed a sheet to cover himself only to realize it was covered in..._something_. He stood up and turned around, looking for pants or even just a shirt to cover himself from Misaki. Sure, Saru would've liked to wake up next to Misaki, naked and glowing, but he also would've liked to remember what he did. By the look on Misaki's face he wasn't sure what happened last night either. Fushimi clicked his tongue and walked swiftly to the bathroom only to find it completely covered in clothes and towels strewn everywhere. Jesus Christ what did they _do_ last night?

Misaki sat in bed wincing every time he tried to move. There were sharp pains in his lower back and he was naked. God, Misaki thought, if he did what he thinks he did last night, couldn't he have at least topped? The pain in his back caused Misaki to curl up on the bed, ignoring Fushimi as he made his way to the Hotel bathroom. Misaki tried to recall what they did last night. After the embarrassing moment in Victoria's secret they had left the mall and simply walked around town, maybe stopping in a shop or two to look around at the American things. Eventually night had fallen and Saru had suggested finding the Hotel he had booked while they were in this part of the country. They arrived at the hotel with no trouble at all, it was a very nice hotel too, four and a half stars, it was called the Omni. Very prestigious very nice. They were on the 16th floor, room 221B. Like any normal people, they sat their stuff down and Saru had suggested going swimming, Misaki could go for that so he had agreed.

After that...? What? Did they go swimming? Did he get drunk?

Fushimi stood in the bathroom examining everything. His clothes were in here, along with Misaki's shorts and T-shirt, along with another set of clothes. Whose were those? The inside of the shower was a mess. Shampoo bottles were tipped over, their contents spilling, and there was... God was that blood on the wall? Seems like he had a great night, but it'd be better if Fushimi could just Remember what he did!

'Oi, Misaki, I found our clothes in here, there's also blood on the walls, are you hurt anywhere?'

Misaki checked over himself only to find a large...Bite mark? For fucks sake did Saruhiko BITE him last night?

'Fucking monkey! I think you bit me last night!' Misaki yelled.

'Well, I'm very proud of myself for such a feat, but I'd be more proud if I could remember!'

A knock on the door interrupted their small squabble and Fushimi walked out of the bathroom with a robe on to answer the door.

Upon opening the door Fushimi stood face to face with a young man, about his and Misaki's age. Upon closer inspection, Fushimi realized the man was wearing a blue coat similar to the one Scepter 4 wore.

'Ah yes... Hello Fushimi-kun. I j-just came to collect my clothes from last night...'

Fushimi swore. He cursed and cursed, said every word in the book and left the man in front of him blushing from such vulgar words.

'Did we? I mean... Did we fuck? Did we have threesome last night?' Fushimi asked with a hand on his forehead.

'Oh! Oh no! You see, Sometime during the night last night I came swimming with you and Yata, and you left before me and went into the changing room and when I came back...you two had stolen my clothes...'

Fushimi stood. Well at least they didn't have sex, but why would he and Misaki have stolen this guys clothes?

'I think you two were drunk last night, actually.'

Oh, well that explains it.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: Hello everyone! This chapter contains some strong langue but I mean, wouldn't you be mad if you woke up naked in bed with your best friend? Enjoy!

-Sarah

Fushimi sat clothed in a simple chair inside the hotel room. The man who had come earlier to retrieve his clothes had left, and now it was just Fushimi and Yata attempting to piece together what the hell happened last night.

'I swear to god, the first night we're in America and we already fuck-' Yata mumbled and suddenly stopped.

The pain in his lower back had not resided and he shuddered to think about what he could have been doing last night.

'Yes, I suppose we probably did fuck, and given the circumstance I suppose I topped...I always knew I would.' Fushimi said bored, and a little smugly.

Yata blushed and shoved his face farther into the pillow. He was going to say some snarky smartass remark but, it would seem the cards weren't dealing right for him this morning.

'Well...You asked me to go swimming last night after we got to the hotel, do you remember anything after that because I certainly do not.' Yata said.

Fushimi thought a moment, he did remember asking Misaki to go swimming with him... oh. Oh yes. Now he remembered something. Munakata, upon hearing about them going on vacation had taken the liberty of getting the hotels for Fushimi, even going so far as to stock the rooms with items such as... Alcohol. Fushimi hadn't really INTENDED to get drunk, he just thought it might lighten the mood a little. Fushimi was no stranger to liqueur and defiantly didn't get 'smashed' as some would call it, but last night... Misaki had practically forced him to drink more and...

'Yata you little dumbass.' Fushimi whispered out harshly.

'HEY! WHAT DID I DO!' Yata yelled from his position on the bed, angrily turning over to face Fushimi and wincing in the process.

'Last night you practically FORCED me to drink more liquor than I could take! I remember now! You don't know how to handle yourself around alcohol and last night you persuaded me to drink more while you were drunk!'

Yata lied on the bed open mouthed. He did no such thing! Yata's pride was shot. He DID know how to hold his liquor! But...He supposes... last night maybe...

Yata thought about it for a moment and realized... he might have made Fushimi drink more than was probably necessary. He was just so curious about what the man would do if he got shit faced drunk!

'Y-yeah so what if I did! You could have stopped yourself!'

'Now Yata, I don't know if you know this, but you are a very persuasive drunk.' Fushimi said with a smile.

He remembered the way Yata had coaxed him into it. He was surprised he held himself back until after they had stolen that mans clothes. Yata had slurred out something about Fushimi needing to relax and had thrusted the bottle of, vodka of all things, into Fushimi's chest and told him it was only fair he drunk more. Upon denying that he needed anymore alcohol in his system, Yata had climbed onto Fushimi's lap and glared hard at the man with a little pout. God, Misaki could pull off a cute pout face. He sat on Fushimi's lap and grabbed the bottle out of his hands, taking another swig of it into his mouth. Fushimi remembered telling Yata he was the one who didn't need anymore alcohol in his system when Yata had grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed his face into Fushimi's.  
There had been a little too much force in that sloppy kiss and Fushimi's lips had gotten cut by Misaki's teeth. A mixture of vodka and blood slipped into Fushimi's mouth and he practically chocked as the liquid slid down his throat.

That was the only way Misaki had gotten Saru to drink the rest of the bottle. Not that Fushimi had minded, at the time.

-At HOMRA-

Kusangi stood per usual behind his bar, shinning his glass like always. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and the King was snoring on the couch while he could hear Anna upstairs playing with Waddles, for once, not glued to Mikoto. Kusangi had noticed Mikoto's distaste when had sat himself down on the couch earlier, complaining to Izumo that Anna was playing with 'the small little creature' upstairs. It was almost comical the way the king was jealous of a baby duck. Mikoto had sat and pouted in his own manly way about the lack of a certain white haired girl before falling asleep on the couch with an angry pout still stuck to his face. Kusangi heard the sound of Anna quickly making her way down the steps into the bar area and looked over; she has chasing Waddles, who was running as fast as his two duck feet could take him, down the stairs as the duck made a b-line straight for the King. Waddles hopped onto the couch where the king was lying and proceeded to hop onto his face and make a make-shift nest in his hair, sitting on the King's head as Anna glared at the duck. Really, he didn't need to run down the stairs to get away from her.  
Mikoto was Her king after all, not Waddle's.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks had passed sense the incident at the hotel. Fushimi really would rather forget the whole thing together, but some nights he would lay in bed at what ever hotel Misaki and him were stationed at, and think about that night. He still couldn't remember most of what had happened, but the only thing he wanted to remember was what he did to Misaki. Of all the things to forget! It had to be him finally bedding Misaki! Fushimi would lay in bed and pout and glare at the ceiling and try to remember what he did, the way Misaki had acted, noises, touches, anything, but to no avail.

Today, Yata awoke before Fushimi surprisingly. He opened his eyes and glanced around the hotel room, glade he never once woke up like the first day they were in America. He still couldn't remember much of what happened that night, and for some odd reason it really bugged him. He knew from the pain in his back that...things had to have happened, and he just had to forget, didn't he? His first time with anyone and he couldn't even remember. He cursed himself for thinking that getting drunk would be a 'smart' thing to do.

Yata rolled over in a huff, angry with himself for being so stupid, only to practically fling himself off the bed and onto the cold floor.

'FOR FUCKS SAKE-' Yata yelled before stopping himself.

He glanced up at the bed, looking on the far side of the bed at Fushimi who, surprisingly was still fast asleep snoring. Yata thanked God Fushimi was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't be awakened by Yata's petty rolled over onto his back and sat up. The room was dark, shades drawn, covering the view of the beach. They were all the way in California right now, a pleasant little state Yata thought, although Yata wasn't sure how he felt about the ocean.

Yata didn't have anything against water or swimming, no, it was what Lived in the ocean that scared him. Sharks and giant squids and monsters with 50 eyes lied beneath the calm waves, he was sure of it. Yata shivered at the thought of being out in the ocean and feeling slimy tentacles grab at his feet, as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Today Fushimi and him would be going to the beach, but Yata was sure he would not put one toe inside the ocean.

-At Homra-

'Mikoto, you really shouldn't get so worked up or a duck, you know' Izumo said with a laugh.

It was just like every other day, Waddles was with Anna, and Anna was fussing over Waddles instead of glued to Mikoto's side. It irritated him to no end. Anna was always by his side, to be swayed by a duck? Was this little thing with the stupid feather sticking up in the middle of his little face better than him?

Mikoto glared at Izumo, he really didn't need this shit right now. He had been woken at an un-godly hour due to that stupid little thing, and now Anna wasn't even near him, she was out in the city with Fujishima at the park or something. Really, god know's they're probably going to bring some creature back home with them.

Mikoto immediately regretted his last thought as Fujishima and Anna came bursting through the door yelling about god know's what. Mikoto shut his eyes and tried to zone out of whatever it was Fujishima was yelling to Izumo about. Something about

'can we keep it? Waddles needs a friend!'

Izumo started at the pair. In Anna's hands was, of course, Waddles. In Fujishima's hands was... god was that a parrot maybe? Izumo didn't even know. God this thing couldn't be Waddle's friend, it wasn't even the same species!

'Where did you two even find that thing?' Izumo said.

'Well you see we were walking around the park like we said we could, and we heard a noise, like someone talking to us. We looked up in a tree and this PARROT WAS JUST SITTING THERE IN THE TREE TALKING TO US! Can we keep it!?' Fujishima exclaimed.

The parrot was simple, it was red with green accents around it's eyes and the tip of it's tails, and it too had feathers sticking up on top of it's head, though that was a normal and common trait in parrots.

Izumo sighed, on the list of animals he didn't like, birds were top. He wasn't happy about the duck, but a parrot? He really didn't want to wake up one morning with that thing in his face whispering god knows what in his ear.

Mikoto opened his eyes.

'You guys seriously brought home another stupid bird?' he said.

Fujishima was about to speak out, explain that parrots were not at all stupid, when the parrot spoke for itself.

'Stupid Bird.' it sat repeating itself.

The bird in question had hoped out of Fujishima's hands and was making it's way towards Mikoto repeating the same line over and over again, while looking at Mikoto.

'Ah- Mikoto I'm sorry!' Fujishima said as the bird stood in front of his king, bluntly insulting him.

'Mikoto, stupid bird' the parrot repeated.

Everyone in the room, save for the King himself, gasped; this bird was not going to last. At this rate, he'd be cooked by night fall.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, sorry I have not updated it god knows how long.

I just seem to have found myself in a little writing rut and I'm not sure how to continue this story or how long I want to drag it out or if I want to wrap it up real soon.

Throw me some suggestions because everything I come up with seems terrible in my mind.

I'll try updating soon, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

-Sarah


End file.
